


Hux loses his damn mind

by the4th3rd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boob job, Hux is a kinkster, Hux loves them bara tiddies, Kylux - Freeform, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, but only because he's getting what he wants, from the kylux hard kink rec, gratuitous dirty talk, kylo is way more chill than usual, no actual lactation, pec job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4th3rd/pseuds/the4th3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long summary:<br/>Hux has been loathing Ren from a distance for some time now, and the repressed sexual desire directed at Kylo gets to be so maddening he finally does something about it<br/>The short summary:<br/>Hux gets the chance to touch on dem bara tiddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux loses his damn mind

The master of the Knights of Ren was coming closer and closer to murdering his co-commander with each passing day. Kylo Ren started to give the bridge a wide berth and throwing himself further into his training, in the hopes of keeping himself from tearing Hux apart.  
Back ram rod straight, with an air of superiority unbefitting someone with as little physical and mental power, the general sneered to Kylo’s face, but stared hungrily when he believed no one was looking. Pride, anger and a whiff of self-loathing comprised an emotional miasma around Hux that sickened and intrigued. When Kylo commandeered training rooms to practice kata, He would often feel that noxious presence, notes of lust and covetousness mixed in for an emotional state that interested Kylo as much as it grated at his nerves.  
As Kylo whirled and swung his saber, he noticed that familiar presence. Bringing his lightsaber down on an imagined foe, Ren considered the source of his anger.  
Before Hux could retreat from the training bloc, Kylo straightened to face the doorway he knew Hux had to be observing from, holding the general still with the very air.  
“Ren, what do you think you’re doing?” Hux asked, his words coming out slowly and deliberately. His studied coldness did nothing to hide his anger and embarrassment at being found out.  
The absurdity of the situation was not lost on Hux as he raised his voice in agitation, “Ren, you ought to kriffing stop, or the Supreme Leader will hear about your apparent inability to keep your hands to yourself.”  
The knight tilted his head, expression hidden beneath his weathered helmet. “General,” Ren announced angrily, “you will meet me in my quarters at 1900, as I have something of importance to discuss with you.” Hux narrows his eyes and glared as the knight released him from the hold of the force. Kylo, satisfied with his handling of the situation, stalked out of the training room with an air of superiority. Hux watches him leave, angry at the knight and himself as his eyes follow the curve of Ren’s ass.  
As the time of their meeting drew near, Hux is became more and more certain that his co-commander was laboring under flawed assumptions. His observation of Kylo’s form with a lightsaber was nothing remarkable. Certainly nothing to restrain Hux over, despite Kylo’s childishly violent tendencies.  
As Hux walked toward Kylo’s quarters, he attempted to reassure himself, “Ren is probably going to drone on about some peculiarity of the force and waste my kriffing time. That will surely be the end of it.”  
The door opened without so much as a touch on Hux’s part, which annoyed him. Ren stood a foot away from the door, wearing only his trousers.  
The knight seemed to have washed recently, hair damp and disheveled. The general’s eyes were drawn down to Kylo’s chest and broad shoulders. Thick, strong, and pale in the minimal light of his chamber, there was something regal in him. He could have been a statue or a painting, sprung from the mind of a mad creative, if not for his unconventional facial features. They were beautiful too, but the kind of beauty borne of slight asymmetry.  
“Were you just standing in front of the door until you could sense my presence, you overdramatic oaf? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Hux asked snidely as he overcame his slight distraction and stepped inside. The door shuts behind him, and the room around them becomes even darker.  
Kylo steeled himself, frustration rising. “General, I’ve seen you watching me,” He said, “And I know what you desire.” He stepped forward, eyes meeting Hux’s with burning intensity. He continued, “You deny yourself, you deny my power, but you will not deny this.”  
Hux’s eyes widened, mouth curled in feigned disgust, “Of all the bantha fodder— what I desire? I desire for you to stop destroying my ship during your tantrums. I desire a competent co-commander. Just because you’re attractive…” Hux trailed off, having realized his mistake.  
Kylo smirked and took Hux’s hands in his. They are not necessarily small, but certainly dwarfed by the knight’s. The general’s fingers are thinner, reminiscent of a pianist’s. Kylo brought those fingers to his lips, guiding them down his throat to settle at the middle of his chest.  
Hux got red in the face as he ran his hands over his partner’s chest, terribly focused, torn between engaging further or sprinting out of the room. Honestly, Kylo was not surprised. “Just…let me lay down so this is easier,” Kylo said as he pulled away to stalk further into the room. He is followed tentatively, Hux sitting stiffly as Kylo flops onto the bed.  
“Alright then.” Hux replies primly, climbing up Kylo and settling on top of him. As Hux straddled Kylo, his gaze settled at that firm expanse of flesh. There was so much laid out before him, Hux had a hard time deciding where to start.  
“Just feel it, at first.” Kylo said, distracted by the general’s thoughts and thighs. Brow furrowed at the knight’s presumptuous breach of his privacy, he landed a stinging slap on Kylo’s right pec. Kylo let out a surprised huff. Satisfied with his handiwork, Hux started to knead at Kylo’s chest, pinching at his nipples until they reddened and peaked. Kylo stared at those pale hands, more delicate than his own, as they groped and twisted his flesh with an air of ownership. The thought of those lovely hands taking him apart with such lascivious cruelty was nearly overwhelming as Kylo let out a low moan.  
Hux was nearly lost to the sound, but smirked absently as it registered. His eyes were trained on those rosy nipples. Closing his eyes, he brought his lips to Kylo’s collarbone, worrying the skin between his teeth as he pulled at them. A thought occurred to him in the midst of leaving his mark of ownership along the thick speckled column of Kylo’s neck. “Such pretty breasts for a knight,” He remarked seemingly offhand, “so big and firm.” Kylo moaned at the new development, too far gone to think better of it. “Your little tits are so sensitive, Ren, what will the other knights think,” Hux continued, “how will they feel when I tell them about how much of a slut you are.” Hux began to squeeze harder, pull at Kylo’s breasts as though milking them. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Hux teased as he pinched at the flesh, gratified by the shuddering breaths of his partner.  
Kylo’s lush mouth had fallen open slightly, low moans shaking themselves free at every other breath. Face reddened, the delicious ache of his breasts caused a stirring in his pants, which felt tighter by the second. He bucked up, trying to create some sort of friction, to no avail. His body was consumed by a heat that stemmed from Hux’s hands and his words, eyes fluttering as he bared his neck further.  
Hux was gratified by the wordless submission, sucking bruises just under his knight’s chin. He pulled back, surveying the results of his teasing. Kylo’s eyes were closed, lashes fallen to his cheeks like soot. His face, neck and chest were flushed prettily. Rosy marks at Kylo’s neck darkened to purpled hickies under Hux’s tender care, and so Hux ground down on the straining tent in Kylo’s pants with relish. An overwhelmed cry tore itself from the knight’s throat as the metal wall opposite the bed dented under the weight of the outburst. Goaded on by property damage that in any other situation would send him into a fit, Hux started to suck at Kylo’s nipples.  
He is rewarded with low whines and a body further arched into his ministrations as Kylo let himself become undone. “If I kept this up you’d swell with milk,” Hux intimated as he brought his mouth to Kylo’s ear, “your tits would be so full and achy that if I so much as pinched at one milk would spurt out.” He starts to pull both nipples at once, Kylo releasing another moan. Hux whispered, “Wet spots would show through those ratty robes of yours, and you’d get so big they wouldn’t fit.” Kylo nearly came, tensing to keep from doing so. “But don’t worry,” Hux assured condescendingly, “I’ll just keep you in my quarters to avoid all that embarrassment. Spray some of that milk into my morning caf, to make you useful.”  
Kylo lets the notion wash over him, overcome by such a shameful scenario. His body changed and used for the general’s pleasure, at the general’s leisure. Swollen and uncomfortably full near constantly, rendered soft and allowing himself to be used. The idea was intoxicating even if Kylo had half a mind to laugh at the absurdity of the scenario. “Yes Hux,” Kylo almost growls, “Yes, yes please.”  
Hux rose from Kylo’s lap to sit closer to Kylo’s chest. Pressing Kylo’s pecs together as best he can, Hux tells him, “I’m going to use these tits. If you’re good, I may reward you.” He stopped to unbutton his pants, then rubbed his cock on the hollow of Kylo’s breasts.  
Kylo pushed his pecs together as best he could as Hux thrusted between them, precome keeping the friction from becoming painful. Those thrusts started to become erratic as Kylo used the force to press at Hux’s prostate.  
The general came with a shout, release coating Kylo’s face. As he caught his breath he huffed, “You’re a dirty cheat. I’ll return the favor, but only because I hadn’t told you not to do that.”  
Kylo laughed breathlessly, pleased by what he supposed was Hux’s version of pillow talk. As Hux climbed off, Kylo gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Laying on his side, Hux jerked Kylo off with the air of a man determined to finish what he’d started. It didn’t take long after all he’d put Kylo through. “We’re doing this again. If there’s a problem, I expect you to let me know.” Hux said, shifting to lay on his back.  
“Understood,” Kylo said tiredly, thinking on this new development. Hux’s lust, his admiration of Kylo’s body and his preoccupation with claiming and conquering it filled Kylo with something nearing fondness. It was amusing that Hux thought he had power enough to do it, but that fondness might bring the knight to give himself freely.


End file.
